


Uniti dalla luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Moon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Night, PWP, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucius ormai sa di appartenere a Moon-tale, il sacerdote della luna.





	Uniti dalla luna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M L'ultima notte al mondo.  
> Seguito di ‘Il sacerdote della luna’.

Uniti dalla luna

Lucius si passò una mano sul simbolo a forma di stella dorata sul suo petto, gemello a quello sulla fronte di Moon-tale. 

< In questo luogo, dove riprendiamo vita solo di notte, ci apparteniamo.

Sento come un vago ricordo di quando avevo dei dubbi, di quando la voce di mio padre era più forte del desiderio che mi spinge a diventare una cosa sola con Moon-tale. Però è fugace, rispetto ai sentimenti che mi risvegliano ogni volta che la luna è alta nel cielo > pensò.

“Noi siamo i signori della notte, ci apparteniamo come un’unica realtà” disse Moon-tale.

Lucius annuì, era seduto in mezzo a dei serpenti lattei, li accarezzava con le dita tremanti, lo sguardo assorto, l’espressione di chi è perso in elucubrazioni. 

Moon-tale avanzò tra la fila di candele, il pavimento era ricoperto da foglie d’acero rosso sangue, rigate da gocce di rugiada.

“Le nostre stesse anime sono vestite della notte, impreziosite dalla luce lunare” proseguì il sacerdote. La sua voce era forte, mascolina.

Lucius piegò di lato il capo, guardando negli occhi uno dei serpenti, i lunghi capelli castani gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle, il suo corpo ignudo era umido.

Moon-tale lo guardò e sorrise malizioso, accarezzò la sua maschera bianca che aveva appeso a uno dei rami del nodoso albero d’acero che si stagliava al centro della sala. Intorno alla corteccia c’era una corda di canapa, decorata da dei pezzi di carta. 

Le sue fronde sfioravano il soffitto.

“Gli spiriti continuano a sospingersi l’uno verso l’altro. Anche stanotte, c’è una linea sottile di desiderio che ci unisce” disse Moon-tale. Strinse al petto il suo lungo bastone liscio e latteo, che richiamava i suoi lunghi capelli argentei, dai riflessi candidi.

Lucius sentiva le proprie narici pizzicargli, a causa degli odori misti delle foglie e delle innumerevoli candele che illuminavano la sala. Le sue iridi color mare erano liquide, man mano che il ticchettio del bastone di Moon-tale si avvicinava a lui, le sue pupille si dilatavano e avvertiva crescere un forte desiderio. I passi dei piedi nudi di Moon-tale erano definiti, ripetitivi, cadenzati.

“Lucius… Lucius…”. Il richiamo di Moon-tale gli accarezzava le orecchie, facendolo fremere, le sue gote rosee divennero rosso sangue.

< Il suo tono sensuale e peccaminoso mi richiama a sé, ogni notte > pensò Lucius, deglutendo. Avvertì il calore invaderlo sempre più prepotentemente, le orecchie in fiamme.

Le labbra sottili di Moon-tale fremettero, una ciocca di capelli gli scivolò lungo il viso liscio e ovale, su cui spiccavano le sue iridi verde-acqua.

Moon-tale si slacciò il kimono argenteo, dalle lunghe maniche decorate da spicchi di luna, sciolse la cintura e lasciò cadere a terra l’indumento.

I sibili dei serpenti risuonarono più forti.

“L’energia che ci unisce è potente, antica” disse Moon-tale, mettendosi dinanzi a Lucius. Gli accarezzò la guancia, gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare il capo.

“ _Aoi_ , blu, i tuoi occhi” sussurrò.

L’odore d’incenso che proveniva dall’altro punse le narici di Lucius più di ogni altro odore, il giovane inspirò rumorosamente. Un verso lungo e roco gli sfuggì dalle labbra, i serpenti strisciavano sul suo corpo che andava via via tendendosi. Uno di essi lo guardò, facendo saettare la lingua biforcuta.

Lucius deglutì rumorosamente, guardando le gambe snelle di Moon-tale, il suo corpo niveo.

< Mi sento in estasi, il mio corpo non brama altro che appartenergli notte dopo notte. Danzo per lui, come le maree lo fanno per la luna, in un ciclo eterno > pensò.

La pelle diafana del corpo longilineo del sacerdote brillava lunare alla luce delle candele.

Lucius strusciò il viso contro le dita affusolate dell’altro, permettendogli di continuare ad accarezzarlo.

“La luna è alta in cielo, è il nostro momento” disse Moon-tale, gli ticchettò sul membro con il bastone, si mise in ginocchio e lo posò a terra.

Lucius gorgogliò, si stese e, aperte le gambe, sporse il bacino verso l’altro, il suo intero corpo fremeva.

I serpenti candidi divennero di luce, uno si arrotolò sul suo petto, uno gli strinse la gamba dalla caviglia al ginocchio, un altro si avvinghiò alla coscia dell’altra gamba, un quarto si arrotolò intorno ai suoi polsi tenendogli bloccate le braccia sopra la testa, 

Moon-tale lo strinse per i fianchi e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendo ondeggiare il proprio corpo scattante su e giù.

Lucius udì i propri ansiti risuonare nella sala, le fiamme delle candele danzavano seguendo i movimenti sinuosi del sacerdote.

Moon-tale continuò a prenderlo ancora e ancora, mentre le candele si consumavano, erano ormai ridotte a un mozzicone di c’era dai sottili cerini, quando Lucius venne.

Moon-tale scivolò fuori da lui, Lucius rimase steso sotto di lui.

“Alla prossima notte, mia metà unita dalla luna… fino all’ultima notte al mondo” disse Moon-tale, alzandosi in piedi.

“A domani notte” rispose Lucius. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, con le gambe ancora aperte, i serpenti di luce scomparvero in un denso fumo vermiglio e le candele si spensero.


End file.
